


your king

by smutsonian



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Medieval AU, Murder, Sex in the Snow, Violence, dark king steve rogers, dark!king steve rogers, king steve rogers au, noncon, pincess!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: some barbaric king takes over a peaceful little town and kills everyone but the princess
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Steve Rogers/yn, king steve rogers/princess reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: dark!steve rogers, noncon, loss of virginity, violence, multiple deaths, this lowkey scared me, i feel sorry for your cold back :( , i never do proofreading, my brain farted this fic out soz bout that

The snow that used to be a picturesque scenery was now everything but not. The usual sight of white snow blanketing every house in the little town that your family reigned and your people prancing around the crystalline surface of the snow was reshaped into something sinister. The once affable little town turned into an appalling mess of a borough. The white snow was now covered in the crimson liquid that once belonged to the people you considered as friends. The crystalline ice that was once filled with joyous laughter from the younglings was now filled with choking sounds from the bodies that are desperately trying to latch onto dear life as their slit throats paint the clear surface with the color of maroon.

The man who orchestrated the massacre of your family and the people of your town called himself many titles. His face was filled with pride when he introduced himself in front of your family. He called himself King Steve, the King of all kings, Maker of Change, Conqueror of Lands, and the Holder of the Shield. It was a lot of titles and everyone from your town was confused until the proud look on the intruder’s face turned into a sickening grin. Everyone soon discovered what it meant when his men started the attack. Your town is known for being a peaceful area and having peaceful townsfolks, no one the heart or the mastery of wielding a sword so it was only a matter of time before everyone you knew went down. The man who’s called King Steve made your royal family watch as his men slaughtered your people. After your town was filled with nothing but blood and carcasses, King Steve told your father of his plans.

He told your father that he will no longer be the king and your mother will no longer be the queen, however, you were to be his queen. When he then turned to you with a foul smile before making long strides over to you, your father forced himself up from his kneeling position to step in front of you with a protective stance. “You’re not going to touch her.” You never heard your father speak with so much hatred and venom in his voice. King Steve laughed dryly before he raised an eyebrow to your father. “What are you going to do, stop me?”

Your father’s face was filled with determination when he nodded at the man. “Are you certain that you’ll fight me? You can give me your greatest warrior and I can fight him instead.” He then looks around in an exaggerated manner before looking back at your father with a smirk. “Oh, right… All of your people are dead.” He continued on taunting your father until your father’s voice boomed. “I will fight you and in return, you’ll leave my family alone.” Your father never looked mightier than at that moment. The man gave a small laugh before nodding and getting into a fighting stance.

Your mother was looking at your father with fearful eyes, quietly praying for the gods to look after him while you were watching everything unfold in front of you. Your father turned to look at you and your mother before giving both of you a reassuring smile. Everything happened so fast because the moment your father turned back around; the man’s huge hands made its way to your father’s head before snapping it to the side with a loud crack. Your father fell limp on the floor and your mother let out a shrill scream. The man clapped his hands before smiling at your mother. “You should never turn your back on the enemy. A simple rule when it comes to combat.” He shrugged before kicking your father’s body before turning to walk towards you once more.

Your eyes widened in shock when your mother let out a scream as she stood up, running towards the man with a small dagger clasped in her hand. Before she could stab the man’s back, he turned around and held her armed hand and prying it away from her. He held her body against his chest as he looked at you. Your mother looked at you as well, tears continuously falling down her face. ‘I’m sorry’ she mouths before the man plunged the dagger down her chest all the while watching for your reaction. You couldn’t do anything but to watch as the life left your mother’s face and your father lying dead on the floor.

“She’s got more fight in her than your father did, I must admit.” The man wiped the blood on the dagger with your mother’s dress before pocketing it. “Why are you doing this?” It was your first time speaking and it was the first time he heard you speak, thus the smile appeared on his face. “So, the princess does speak. I was worried I’ll have a mute queen by my side.” He walks over to your father, bending down to take the huge robe covered with fur from your father’s body and putting it on. He looked back at you before grinning. “Do I look like a proper king now?”

“You’ll never be a king” You gritted your teeth before spitting on the space in front of his feet. He made a quick move towards you before gripping your face and glaring at you as his nose flared in anger. “I just killed your so-called king. I have killed lots of kings who weren’t strong enough to protect their people. Your father was the easiest to kill. This town was the easiest to conquer, thanks to your father. Your father was no king.” His grip on your face got tighter and your cheeks were starting to hurt. “And you think you’re better than him?” You glared at him. He laughs before letting go of your face. “Oh, princess. I’m better than everyone. I’m the fucking best and you’ll learn that in time.” He steps away from you before whistling out until a number of his men came entering the room. “Take her out of her garments and move her outside.” And with that, he disappeared out the door before his men started manhandling you out of your clothes until you were completely bare and filled humiliation as they carried you out and threw you on the cold surface of the snow.

“Am I in heaven? You look better that way, princess.” The familiar voice made you cover your body with your hands as you looked up at the man who took everything away from you. He was covered with your father’s robe as he stood tall in front of your body. He squatted down until you were face to face. You shivered though you didn’t know if it was because of the closeness of his face or the coldness that was surrounding your bare body. “Is my princess cold?” He tilted his head and cooed at you before opening his arms along with the robe, revealing his naked body under it. Your eyes snapped down at the sight and he only chuckled in response before sighing. “If you don’t want to catch a cold, I suggest you come into your king’s arms.” He smiled at you before frowning when you crawled away from him, ignoring the sting of the cold ground under your body.

In an instant, his body is on top of yours. You flayed under him until he had your hands on either side of your face while his body is in between your legs, cock brushing the inside of your thighs. “You would prefer to die instead of being my queen, is that it?” He leaned down to nip on your right ear before whispering. “Too bad. I’ll make it my mission to protect you and keep you alive. I’ll make you my queen whether you like it or not.” He moves his head down your neck and began sucking on your skin. You wiggled under his hold until you felt his cock rub against your folds earning a moan from him that made you immediately stop your movements.

He grunted before pulling away from your neck. “Don’t stop now, you little tease.” He leaned down, breathing close to your face. He moves his hand down your body, groping your breasts and pinching the tit when you tried to wiggle away. Your back arched at the unfamiliar feeling and he chuckled as he watched your reaction. You watch him as he sucked on his fingers, eyes squinting in question at his actions. “Got to make this little cunt slippery for my big cock.” Your eyes widened as his fingers started playing with your folds until you felt it rubbing your opening. “Don’t do this. You’ve already done enou—” You cut yourself off with a gasp as one of his fingers intruded into your slit. You could feel his finger moving around inside of you as he continued pushing it inside of you. “What are you, a virgin?” He chuckled before biting his bottom lip as he watched your eyes close in discomfort. “Ahh… I should’ve known. Don’t worry, my queen. I’ll make sure you’re wet enough for me.” He added another finger and you grunted at the disagreeable feeling. “Shh.” He cooed before your body jolted when you felt his thumb rubbing against your clit. “You like that?” He laughs at you when you shook your head. “Stubborn little one, aren’t you? No worries…” His rubs got faster and you started to feel light-headed as something started building up inside you, begging to come out only to be stopped when he completely pulled his hands away from your cunt.

“W-what?” You asked dumbly. “You almost came on my fingers, princess. We can’t have that now, can we? You can only cum on your king’s cock.” He palms his cock before taking a hold of it and guiding it towards your now wet cunt. He rubbed it against your shimmering folds until your hands moved towards his abdomen, eyes pleading him to stop. “Please, don’t do this. I’m begging you…” Desperate for him to stop his actions, your eyes started to tear up and you saw him clenching his jaw before moving away from your body.

You breathed out a sigh of relief only to yelp in surprise as your body got turned around, your chest pressed against the white snow and hands restrained onto the small of your back as his body was back on top of yours. He presses a kiss on your cheek before shushing you when you cried at the feeling of his cock rubbing on your slit. “Shh… It’ll be quick.” He presses a kiss on your head before a hand covered your mouth. You let out a piercing scream when you felt his huge member penetrating inside your cunt at an unforgiving speed. He stopped halfway, telling you to breathe and wiping tears from your face. “P-please… I-I can’t! I can’t!” You wiggled under his body, stopping when he pushed his cock deeper and bottoming out, earning breathless cries from you. “Fucking tight and warm for me.” He grunted above you, ignoring your cries as he pulled halfway before slamming back in.

He continued penetrating his cock into your cunt until your cries got quieter. He pulled out before flipping you back onto your back, his hand wiping the snow from your chest before slithering his cock back into your cunt slowly. He wiped the tears from your face before thrusting into you slowly. You started getting used to his size but your once virgin cunt was sore from the harsh treatment it got. Your clit was still sensitive from his earlier actions so when he rubbed it once more, your legs shook against his sides and he felt it. He started rubbing your clit faster as his thrusts got faster. You accidentally let out a whine and you saw his eyes lit up and his movements got even faster and his face got filled with determination.

The feeling of something building up inside you returned and you hear him groan above you. “That’s it. Cum for me. Cum for your king.” He grunted as his movements got sloppier. His thrusts got shorter and that’s when you felt it. Your back arched as your legs spasmed in delight around his torso. He leaned down to press a kiss on your lips before pushing his full length inside of you. You whimpered when you felt him twitch inside of you as spurts of warm liquids filled your walls. You were tense against his body but his kiss against yours distracted you from the feeling.

He stayed inside of you until your body started shivering against him. He finally realized how your back is still against the cold snow and he quickly pulled you up to press you against his chest, covering the both of you with your father’s robe. You looked back at the space you were just in and found droplets of blood, reminding you of how he took your chastity away from you. He softly pressed your head against his chest, forcing you to look away from your blood. “It’s over.” He whispers before rubbing your back as you cried against his chest. “You’ll learn to love me.” He kisses the top of your head before carrying you back inside, promising to give you a hot bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much the king says you’re safe with him, you’ll never believe him. You won’t believe someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/s: little angst, violence, asshole steve, some weird shit you’ll probably question, mentions of noncon, fires, not proofread so sorry for the headaches to come

He kept his promise and gave you a hot bath. Although, he didn’t stay for long. He watched you as you got into the steaming water and you saw how his jaw clenched as well as his fists before leaving you all on your own. 

You scrubbed every inch as hard as you could. The pain between your thighs was forgotten once your skin burned at the way you scrubbed your skin. You would’ve never stopped if it weren’t for the man who caught your attention.

“Are you planning on scrubbing your skin until you’re nothing but pieces of bones?” He snickered at you when you glared at him. He showed the huge robe on his hands to you before giving you a genuine smile. Something you didn’t know you would get from any of the evil king’s men. 

“I ain’t here to hurt you, my lady. I just thought you would want something to dry yourself up with and keep you warm.” He tilted his head at you as you continued to glare at the unknown man. He shook his head as he grinned at you. “Or maybe you don’t want it? No worries. I can just go back and leave you be…” He turned around and started walking away.

“Wait!” You quickly went out of the tub before running towards the man, forgetting about your nudity and eyes widening when the man turned around with a smirk before it fell when he saw that you were in front of him.

  
“Hells!” He quickly raised the robe towards you to block your body away from his sight as he closed his eyes as well. You were shocked at how this man was acting compared to the king and his other men. You quickly snatched the robe from him and wrapped it around yourself before coughing awkwardly.

He opened one eye before looking at you and breathing out a sigh of relief. “You’re one of the king’s men, are you not?” You asked him, trying to sound fearless but knowing that it was no use. You could never fight anyone even if you wanted to.

He nodded before cracking up another smile. “Yes. Do I not look like one? Do I look like a king myself?” He wiggles his eyebrows and you couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. You stopped laughing when you saw him looking at you with bright eyes. “No… You just act differently… More kind.” You mumbled while you looked at your toes on the ground.

“Well, I am flattered. My name is Sam, by the way.” He smiled at you when you looked back up at him. “I’m Y/N,” you whispered. “I know. Now, let’s go find you some more clothing.” He motioned for you to follow him and you did, instantly trusting the man named Sam. 

* * *

Instead of the usual corsets, silk dresses, and thick fur, you were given a plain cotton top and a pair of breeches that were a little too loose for you. You were also given a pair of old dusty boots. They could’ve given you your own clothes but they didn’t. Sam said that he was ordered to give you those clothes. You were sure that the king wanted you to know that you’re below him and he’s way above you. 

You stared out the window, glaring at the flag with the symbol of a shield with a star in the middle that was attached to one of the wagons. He killed everyone you knew. He killed your parents in front of you before he took you out to the snow and forced himself on you like you were nothing but a body to pleasure him. He made empty promises, assured you that you were safe with him but you felt nothing but fear and hatred. He’s a cruel man. Heartless. He killed your family and he’ll do the same to you. He’ll get tired of you eventually and you’ll meet the same faith as your family and friends.

Hatred. You’re filled with it. You tried to remember your mother’s words about hatred. Hate will bring nothing but war. It will bring nothing but pain. She always told you that you should never let your hatred grow because it will turn into something dangerous. She always reminded you that hatred will only bring bad fortune to everyone around you and yourself. You tried to remember her words. You tried to listen to it but you were blinded by hatred. You hate the man who killed your parents. The man who killed your people. The man who smiles at how he makes people suffer.

Your inner battle with yourself was cut short when the flag you’ve been glaring at ignited before it turned into crisps and ashes. The horse that was tied to the front of the wagon jumped and let out a fearful neigh. You gasped in shock before stepping away from the window. “What was that?” You whispered to yourself before jumping in the air when a knock came from the door. 

Sam’s head poked out at the gap between the door before smiling at you. “It doesn’t look too bad on you. In my opinion, I think it suits you.” He walks over to you before taking hold of your chin and tilting your head from left to right. “Your face is more prominent with your hair up. I can see why they named you the beauteous princess.”

“Beauteous? Who said that?” You look at him with a questioning look but he only grinned at you before shaking his head and telling you to follow him out the small chamber bedroom.

* * *

King Steve entered the late king’s chamber with a frown as James did his best to keep up with the king. Steve sat down on the mattress that was covered with expensive furs. 

“What have you done?” James’ voice was filled with worry when he asked. “Did you hurt the woman?” He continued. “Did you burn—” He was cut off by the loud and booming voice of the king. “Nothing happened! That bitch is perfectly fine. Unharmed. Why do you care so much, James? She deserves to die for everything she’s done!” Steve stands up from the bed before walking towards his best mate. 

“She needs to die for what she’s done—” Steve repeats but James cuts him off.

“She hasn’t done anything!” James exclaims. 

“Yet!” Steve bellows. “The gods do not lie, James. We need not to wait until the visions come true.” Steve’s voice becomes softer yet still broken.

“And the gods told you everything you know? Did they talk to you directly? You must not believe everything that the witch tells you. You can’t trust her!” James’ face scrunches in frustration as Steve shakes his head in disagreement.

“Wanda is known for her clever words. The witch is known for her counsel to work. She said that the dreams that I’ve been having are real. It means that it will happen, James.” Steve explains with passion.

“But she also said something about your dreams not being complete. You can’t just kill the princess because of some nightmare you keep having.” James points out. “But, hell! You killed her family! And for what?! For a series of dreams that keep you up at night?” James lets out a dry laugh which Steve didn’t find hilarious at all.

“I am still your king, James. You should treat me as such and show me respect if you don’t want to be among those who are lying dead in their own blood.” Steve gives James a pointed look before chuckling to himself.

“And we both know that those people are not her true family.” He snarks before walking over to the door. “Now, move along unless you want to burn with everything and everyone in this pitiful town. We’ll start burning everything down.” He gives him another dark look before leaving the chamber.

* * *

Sam brought you to the same wagon you were watching from the window earlier. You were laid down on the wood while Sam was riding the horse. You stared at the empty thin pole that used to have the flag. You looked away from the pole and turned towards Sam. “Where is he?” You asked. He looked at you with a questioning look and you scoffed quietly before adding. “The man who murdered my people. Where is your king?” You say through gritted teeth.

Sam sighed before stopping the wagon and turning his full attention on you. “He told me to bring you to the castle. He’ll be with you tomorrow morning.” You don’t say anything so he says something else.

“He’s not the monster you think he is, you know…” Sam mumbles and you look at him with wide eyes, surprised with what he just said. 

“He just killed every single one of my family in front of me before taking me on the cold snow like a horny rabbit. If that’s not a work of a monster to you then I don’t know what is!” You hissed at him, controlling your anger by laying on your back again and closing your eyes. 

“He did what to you…?” Was the last thing you heard from Sam before the wagon started moving again, rocking you into a deep slumber.

_The screams of a woman woke you up and the view that you found when you opened your eyes was new to you yet feels so familiar. Like you’ve been here before._

_It was a small wooden cabin._

_The screams of the woman continued as the cabin started to catch on fire. The screams of the woman were soon joined with cries of a baby. Your eyes widened and you tried to move to give help but you were frozen in place. It’s like you have no control over your body._

_The cries of the baby got louder while the woman’s screams started to falter and you felt your heart break as the feeling of sadness washes over you._

_You do your best to move, trying to wiggle your fingers on your toes and your hands. Forcing whatever it is that’s making you stuck away from your body. Your muscles started to come back to life and you’re able to move your hands and soon, all of your muscles._

_You stumbled and ran as fast as you can towards the burning cabin. The door opens and you see two figures, one was holding something in their arms. You ran faster towards the blazing fire as the two figures started to disappear._

_When you finally reached the cabin, you reached for the door, not feeling the hotness of the knob as you pushed the door open._

_Flames and smoke blared out of the door, enveloping your form and swallowing you whole. The feeling of burn and pain that you should be feeling was absent but when you found two purple orbs staring back at you through the fire, a wave of pain clutches your heart and suddenly, you can no longer breathe._

Your eyes flew open and you started to cough for air. You covered your mouth with the sleeves of your cotton top and coughed into it until your breathing was back to normal. 

“You okay back there?” Sam’s voice catches you and you turn towards him who was looking back at you with a worried look. 

You nod your head once before looking back at the sleeves of your shirt. The edges were black and torn as if it was burned with fire. You took a deep breath before tearing the burnt part of your sleeves up and throwing out of the wagon.

What was that just now?

What just happened?


End file.
